<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Promises (⚠️TW⚠️) by TitaniumNinjasGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653552">Broken Promises (⚠️TW⚠️)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumNinjasGirl/pseuds/TitaniumNinjasGirl'>TitaniumNinjasGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jaya Appreciation Club! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, DO NOT READ IF SU!C!DE/MAIN CHARACTERS DYING/DEATH TRIGGERS YOU, F/M, Heavy Angst, I’m sorry, Jaya angst, Nadakhan is a bootyhole, evil genie, trigger warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumNinjasGirl/pseuds/TitaniumNinjasGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘If only one of us is leaving tonight, it’ll be her.’</p>
<p>‘If only one of us is leaving tonight, it’ll be him.’</p>
<p>“Nya, I promise at least one of us will make it out alive, and it won’t be Nadakhan.”</p>
<p>Jay and Nya are taken by one of their most hated enemies. Trapped and alone, they must make a choice that will change the rest of their lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nya/Jay Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jaya Appreciation Club! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Promises (⚠️TW⚠️)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>{A/N: Trigger warning! There will be actions of su!c!de/sacrificial actions that lead to de@th! If that makes you uncomfortable, skip this story please! It's... pretty dark, tbh. Probably—yeah, no, definitely—the darkest thing I've ever written. Y'all know I'm usually a fluffy writer, so... read with caution!}</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Narrator: One peaceful night on the Bounty, our favorite ninja couple are sleeping safe and sound in their shared bed. In his sleep, Jay has become the big spoon even though Nya stole all the blankets. However, this isn't a story of how they decide sleeping arrangements. I'm here to tell you about why you should be concerned for this sleepy couple. I'll just go ahead and let you read on now...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jay tightened his grip around Nya's waist and his eyes squeezed shut tighter. A quiet whimper slipped out from between his lips every few seconds. In front of him, Nya clenched and unclenched her fists rapidly and her head whipped back and forth. They were both trapped in the same nightmare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Narrator: Now, let me go ahead and skip ahead a bit to save you the trouble of reading through a whole "what are we doing here?" scenario. I know you just want to get to the good stuff, so villain encounter... here we go!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nadakhan's face turned up into what could've passed for a smile on any other being, but on him looked like a snarl. "You and I all know this is no ordinary dream. What happens to your bodies here... happens to your bodies back home." He waved his hand and a ball of smoke appeared, showing their fitful bodies in bed back home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now, back to the matter at hand." He dispelled it before they could get a good look. "I won't waste your little time with details. I was in the Cloud Kingdom, on... business, when I caught a glimpse of your futures. An <em>extremely</em> powerful child was to come from your bloodline. One that would kill anyone who was "evil", according to his standards. And where was I, you ask? I was on the top of the list. He wanted revenge for his precious parents, also killed by me." He growled and zipped closer, snarling in their faces. "So, to make matters even better for me, I've decided to simply <em>eliminate</em> one of you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gasps from Jay and Nya alike made him grin sadistically and float back, out of their immediate reach. He had them chained with fists in Vengestone anyway, so they couldn't do anything. One of each hand was connected to the other's between them, while the other hand was pinned on the opposite side of their heads.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now, I won't tell you which one. I'll let you decide and see if I'm right. If you are, <em>one</em> of you walks away. If you aren't, <em>both</em> of you will stay here. Easy for me to win." He raised an eyebrow and smirked. He had them cornered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You have 30 minutes. The answer must be given immediately when I ask, or you will both suffer from worse than death." He released their chains and slammed the door shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anything funny can and will immediately be taken care of. Do <em>not</em> make me regret taking these chains off for even a second. This whole chamber is Vengestone, so don't get any ideas."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as they were released, Jay reached forward and tugged Nya into a giant hug. He felt something hard press against his chest and looked down. "Your Yang medallion." He fingered the metal gently, then dug into his pocket and pulled his out to put on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And your Yin." Nya answered through a sheen of teary eyes. "But that won't help us now. What are we going to do? We can't take him down with no powers. Even if we did escape, we're trapped in a dream."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I... I don't know." Jay admitted with a sigh and pulled her back into a tight hug while he stroked her black locks. Her hair was so lovely when she wore it down like this. Too bad he wouldn't be around to see it much longer. He was already forming a plan... One he knew Nya wouldn't like. "Listen, we can negotiate a deal here." He started out carefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jay Gordon Walker! You are <em>not</em>, and I repeat, <em>not</em>, sacrificing yourself. So get that out of your head right now!" Nya pulled back and dug her nails into his shoulder. He flinched. She knew him too well. "The <em>only</em> reason you're ever leaving me is if I die before you." She looked him right in the eye and told him. It was true.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And <em>you</em> aren't leaving <em>me</em>, so let's just think for a minute." Jay's mind raced with different plans on how to get Nya out of here. Nadakhan obviously was set out for blood and wouldn't let them leave with both of them alive. If only one of them was making it out of here alive, it was going to be her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anything Nya thought of would quickly get shot down by another part of her mind. This one would be too obvious, that one they'd get injured, there were too many possibilities. Too many ways Jay would die, and her too. But if only one of them would be able to leave here alive tonight, it was going to be him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't believe we were going to have a kid one day." Jay whispered and grabbed her hands to squeeze them. "Can you imagine? A little girl with your eyes..." he cupped her face with one hand and smiled softly, "and your smile." He pushed a few black strands of hair away from her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Or a boy with your curls and freckles," Nya smiled through her tears and wiped one of his with her thumb. He took his other hand and put it on top of the one she had on his cheek, leaning into her touch. She leaned forward onto his chest and wrapped her other arm around his waist in a tight hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The heightened emotions in the room were enough to prompt a question from Nya. "Jay... what if we don't make it?" She was terrified. Terrified she wouldn't be able to get them both, or at least him, to safety. Terrified the future Nadakhan saw wouldn't ever happen. She wasn't used to being scared. That's why she tried to act brave all the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Listen." Jay took her face between his hands and rubbed little circles on her cheeks while he spoke. Firmly, yet gently, he spoke. "I can <em>promise</em> you that at least one of us will leave here tonight. And it <em>won't</em> be Nadakhan." Electric blue eyes met sea blue and in them he found a mirror into his own soul. She was his whole world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nya looked past the fear in his eyes and found reminders of why she loved him so much. His determination to keep her safe. His energy that could brighten even her darkest hour. How he could appreciate even the smallest things, even if he had to slow her down so she could see too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just in case this <em>is</em> it..." Jay trailed off and instead of continuing, gently ran his fingers through the dark hair he loved. Soft and strong at once, like Nya. His other hand trailed down past her shoulders and around her waist. He bit back a wave of fresh tears and instead closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of Nya.</p>
<p><em>His</em> Nya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I..." Heat rose in Nya's stomach when Jay started his... exploration. Though probably not the best time, she couldn't help but want to return the favor. Even if only to distract from the cruel reality they were being forced into. So she stepped closer and tilted her gaze up towards his again. When they met gazes, they both knew the other was thinking the same thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without hesitation, their lips crashed together. This wasn't one of their normal, playful kisses where they'd giggle and grin through it. This was one full of desperation, hope, love, and urgency. They both knew this could very well be their last kiss, no matter how much they tried to ignore it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The slight saltiness on each of their lips was unmistakable, even through the feeling of the others' lips. A spark nipped at Nya's lip when Jay bit the edge of her lip. One of her hands slid from his back to around his neck and the other slid up into his curls. A quick breath and she was immersed in more of Jay. How had she never appreciated this wonderful man she had before her until today, when one of them could possibly die?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All Jay could think of was Nya and how much he would miss her. He couldn't risk her getting hurt, not if he could help it. If she was released safely, he'd stay here and pay the price. But those thoughts were far from his mind as he dove back into just being with Nya. She was absolutely <em>intoxicating</em> with her red lips and copper skin. <em>Exactly</em> his idea of perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tick, tock, little lovebugs! Your time has run out." The genie's voice boomed from around them. "Just watch as your future slips away from you, right in front of your eyes." No sooner had he finished talking, when Nya saw a glint of silver over Jay's shoulder in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gasped and broke the embrace, shouting, "Down!" She shoved as hard as she could to push him away from the knife. "Wh-" Jay couldn't get a full word out before he was shoved down with a grunt. He tried to tug her with him so he could keep her safe, but she pulled away so she wouldn't draw attention to him or fall on him. "Ja-" She gasped sharply as the knife meant for his chest drove straight into her stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh. That was meant for the blue one, but you'll work just fine." Nadakhan muttered and a faint poof could be heard as he poofed away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something like a shriek came from Jay and he scrambled forward to catch Nya before she could hit the ground. Quick, uneven breaths came from Nya and she clutched at the wound. Jay's internal alarms were going off at an incredible speed, but outside he tried to look calm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cradled her in his arms and shook his head, finally starting to crack under the pressure. "No, no, Nya... my Yang... stay with me! We <em>can't</em> let him win! I <em>won't!” </em>Nya couldn't answer aside from groans of pain, which only made tears flow faster from Jay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jay... you <em>have</em> to go. He'll take <em>me</em>... and <em>you</em> can go back home." She gulped, her breathing becoming more labored. She wrapped her hands around the hilt of the knife, which now had a pool of red around it. "You have to... use this and... end him. For our daughter... or son that will... never be now." Clearly, speaking took lots of energy, because her face paled even more immediately after she took another huge breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nya, <em>please</em>, <em>no</em>... I <em>can't</em>. I <em>can't</em> do this without you, <em>please</em>. Don't leave me. I <em>need</em> you!" Jay's words became more desperate until Nya took a deep breath and yanked the knife out. A piercing scream cut through the dim room and the bloody blade clattered to the ground. Sobs wracked her body and she wrapped her arms around the gaping hole in her abdomen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jay was about to rip strips from his shirt and press the wound when suddenly her body seized and she was still. "Nya?" Jay picked her up again, panic starting to set in. ”<em>Nya!” </em>When he got no reply, he finally broke. He broke down and cried. His Yang was gone. He was away from anyone he knew and loved. He could've had a son or daughter in the future if it wasn't for this stupid, ugly, son of a--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wait a second. He didn't have to deal with this. He glanced over at the bloodied knife. <em>Nya's</em> blood. Almost as if in a trance, he picked up the sharp blade and turned it over. He could see himself in it. Bruised, bloodied, and tired. <em>Tired</em> of Nadakhan, <em>tired</em> of constantly having to worry about their safety, <em>tired</em> of running from enemies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He glanced down at Nya. Her dark skin had already gone so pale from loss of blood. It was a hauntingly beautiful sight, her hair spread round her in pools of blood. One move and it could be over for him too. He wouldn't have to worry about fighting anymore. Taking the blade and gripping it tightly, he squeezed his eyes shut and held it just over his stomach. "I'll join you soon, my Water Lily." He whispered with tears in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He aimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And pushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A brief shout accompanied a jagged breath. One more and he'd join Nya very soon. He pulled it back and shoved again. This time, no shout sounded. Instead, only the clatter of a bloody knife between a Yin and his Yang. At least their final moments were spent in each other's arms, where they would stay for the rest of time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At home, on the <em>Bounty,</em> it was morning now. A yawning Kai stumbled into Nya's room, not at all surprised to see Jay lying there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lovebirds, time to get up. We're already late for morning training." When he got no response, he rolled his eyes and went to shake them. "We know you're awake. You weren't very quiet for the past two hours." Except they were cold and stiff to the touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What...?" Kai shook them again. A horrifying realization swept over him. "No!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~ The End ~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>(A/N: Just clarifying, when Kai said they were being loud, it was them crying/shouting/being in the dream. Remember, whatever happens to them in the dream happens irl)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>